Bien plus qu'un hommage
by CaptainQuicksilver
Summary: Un an après les événements en Sokovie, Clint, Natasha et Wanda reviennent sur les lieux de la grande bataille pour rendre un hommage à Pietro. Mais cette journée de deuil ne se déroulera finalement pas comme prévu. Apparemment, l'autre partie des Avengers est en mission près d'ici et ils ne sont pas conviés d'y participer. Mais pour quelles raisons? [Hawksilver]
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! Etant une mordue de Comics mais aussi de role-play, j'ai très vite eu envie d'écrire ma propre fanfiction, notamment sur mes héros préférés. Pour cette toute première fiction j'ai mis le Stony de côté pour du Clint/Pietro parce que j'aime particulièrement leur relation dans AoU et que ça m'a tout de suite donné des idées pour leur "futur" haha~ (Bon, il se peut quand même que j'intègre du Stony au milieu, je suis faible..)  
Donc voilà, c'est une première pour moi donc ne soyez pas trop méchants d'accord? ;3  
 **  
**Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel.  
Rating M parce que scènes d'amour non-explicites oblige.  
Je compte faire durer longtemps cette fic' et l'étaler sur de nombreux chapitres parce que j'ai tendance à être triste quand ça s'arrête ;-;.  
Niveau timing j'essaierai d'écrire un chapitre tous les 15 jours minimum (le taf ça prend du temps ._.).  
Mais il se peut que parfois j'en ponde plusieurs en très peu de temps!_

 _[PS: Si jamais quelqu'un est tenté de jouer Clint pour rp du Hawksilver, je suis là! *w*]_

 _Allez, bonne lecture~  
Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review!_

* * *

 _ **C**_ ela faisait maintenant onze mois que les événements en Sokovie étaient passés. Peu de temps après ceux-ci, après les formalités avec le nouveau Shield et surtout, après les funérailles du gamin, je m'étais enfin décidé à rentrer chez moi, dans ma campagne, auprès de ma petite famille comme je l'avais promis à Laura. Ces derniers mois avec eux furent certainement les plus beaux de ma vie. Nathaniel Pietro Barton -comme je tiens tant à l'appeler- a bien grandit depuis, il apprend vite et est de plus en plus beau, comme son père. Mes deux plus grands sont vraiment géniaux, encore plus que dans mes souvenirs, et même si désormais je les vois tout le temps, je ne m'en lasse pas. Au final, tout ce temps passé avec eux m'a permis de me ressourcer, de redécouvrir ce qu'est la vie loin des missions et des champs de bataille. À vrai dire, je pense avoir la vie dont j'ai toujours rêvé, la petite vie tranquille dont tout le monde rêve en fait.  
Mais aujourd'hui est un jour particulier. Je repars de chez moi pour la première fois depuis le retour de ma mission, et cela pour un événement tout particulier : les un an de la mort du gamin qui m'a sauvé la vie. Oui, j'avais vraiment envie de lui faire cet hommage, mais n'ayant pas la force d'esprit à retourner sur les lieux de cette épouvantable scène, qui m'a sans cesse été répété durant mes nuits les plus difficiles, ce fut à Natasha d'organiser cette petite excursion. Ma mystérieuse rouquine était la seule que j'avais continué à voir pendant l'année, elle était ma meilleure amie et en tant que marraine de mon petit dernier, elle faisait partie intégrante de la famille.  
Nous y voilà donc. Après que Natasha soit venue déjeuner à la maison, elle me signale qu'il est temps que nous partions, nous avons encore une longue route devant nous. Je me vois me saisir de mon sac soigneusement remplit par Laura et je suis la russe vers la sortie. Alors que je suis là, sous le pas de la porte d'entrée de ma maison, j'embrasse ma femme. Je dépose ensuite un baiser sur la tête de chacun de mes enfants, serrant les plus grand tout contre moi. Natasha embrasse elle aussi ma petite famille, puis nous nous éloignons enfin vers sa voiture, après leur avoir fait un dernier signe de la main. Aujourd'hui, elle me laisse conduire son bolide, une belle Nissan 370z noire toute droite sortie des garages du Shield. C'est sa manière de me faire un petit plaisir, à moins que ça ne soit par flemme de conduire, je sais pas. Je m'installe donc sur le siège du conducteur et démarre cette superbe voiture. Le moteur bourdonne mélodieusement quand nous quittons les lieux et, à la vue du paysage qui défile, de mon petit chez moi qui s'éloigne derrière nous, un étrange sentiment me prend. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne les ai pas laissés, ça me fait tout bizarre. J'ai comme des remords de les abandonner comme ça. C'est alors qu'après quelques minutes de silence plongé dans mes pensées, Natasha me sort de mes songes.

 _« Bah alors Clint, t'es bien silencieux. »_

Je tourne rapidement le regard vers elle pour lui adresser un sourire taquin.  
 _« Quoi ? Tu préfères quand je t'embête ? »_

 _« Et allez, ça recommence ! »_ dit-elle en riant légèrement.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dise ? »_

 _« Je sais pas, lâche toi ! On a de longues heures de routes devant nous, va bien falloir que tu m'occupes ! »_

Je tapote le volant du bout de mes doigts, en pleine réflexion.  
 _« Mhh, je suis pas dans la merde. »_

 _« Roh, direct ! »_ Elle se met en tailleur sur le siège passager et se tourne vers moi. Je la sens m'épier du regard.

 _«Dis-moi tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »_

 _« J'aimerais que tu me dises que tu as vraiment envie de faire cette sortie.. »_

Je soupire et mon visage se durcit légèrement.  
 _« Oui, bien sûr que j'en ai envie, sinon je ne serais pas là. »_

 _« D'accord. » Elle continue de me fixer sans dire un mot._

 _« Ça te va comme réponse ou tu en veux plus ? »_

 _« Ça me va. Mais.. »_

 _« Je t'écoute Nat', tu sais bien que je sais pas te mentir de toute façon. »_

 _« Bon d'accord.. » Je la sent hésiter mais elle finit par s'exprimer. « Laura m'a dit des choses.. »_

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils, intrigué.  
 _« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »_

 _« Elle m'a dit que t'étais différent depuis les événements en Sokovie. Elle m'a aussi parlé des cauchemars que tu fais et que t'essaies de lui cacher. »_

Je ne lui répond pas, mon regard fixé sur la route.  
Elle rapplique alors :

 _« Tu sais Clint, t'aurais pu m'en parler. Je savais que ça t'avais touché mais à ce point.. »_

Je déglutis et me décide enfin à lui répondre :

 _« Je voulais pas l'inquiéter, toi non plus d'ailleurs. Et puis c'est bon, maintenant j'ai tourné la page. »_

Elle me dévisage, j'aime pas quand elle me regarde comme ça, on dirait qu'elle a pitié de moi.

 _« D'accord, je comprend.. Mais tu me promets que ça va ? »_

 _« Ça va, t'inquiète pas pour moi ! » Je tourne la tête vers elle et la rassure d'un sourire sincère._

Elle me rend mon sourire.

 _« Super, je te fais confiance. »_

 _« Bon, et toi alors, ça va ? Tu as des nouvelles de Banner ? »_

Cette fois c'est à elle d'être mal à l'aise. Elle soupire et se blottit dans sa veste.

 _« Toujours pas. Mais je me suis fait une raison alors oui, ça va. »_

Elle me connaît peut-être, mais moi aussi je la connais, je sais qu'elle ne pète pas la forme. Mais on se respecte et on ne cherchera pas plus loin.

 _« On finira par le retrouver, tu verras.. »_

 _« Mouais. Mais ce sera pas forcément une bonne chose.. »_  
Je libère ma main droite du levier de vitesse pour caresser la cuisse de ma petite sœur de cœur.

 _« Allez, faut être positive ma belle.. »_

Elle hausse les épaules et finit par sourire.

 _« Ouaip, faut qu'on profite de ces quelques jours ensemble ! »_

Je la vois allumer le poste de la voiture et y connecter son Starkphone pour mettre une musique bien entraînante. Elle commence alors à bouger la tête sous le rythme de la musique, faisant danser ses sublimes cheveux roux à côté de moi. De là, elle commence à danser et à chanter par dessus la musique en me provoquant de la suivre. Et bien sûr, ne pouvant pas lui résister, je me met moi aussi à chanter et à bouger de manière totalement ridicule. C'est partit pour un trajet endiablé jusqu'au nouveau QG du Shield.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **L** e trajet passa plus rapidement que prévu grâce à notre technique secrète de boîte de nuit roulante. Quand nous arrivons au QG, il fait déjà nuit. On gare la voiture dans un des grands garage du Shield puis nous nous dirigeons vers le salon, au centre même de l'aile habitable où vivent les Avengers restants. Je traverse les couloirs, Natasha accrochée à ma taille quand j'entends de la musique dans le dit salon. Lorsque nous y arrivons enfin, nous tombons face à Steve, Wanda et Sam, tous trois assis sur les canapés, un verre à la main. J'ai comme un léger bug en croisant le regard de la jeune Maximoff. Je reste donc là, bêtement muet quand les trois Avengers se lèvent pour nous rejoindre, tout enthousiastes. Natasha les sert dans ses bras puis me sort une nouvelle fois de mes songes d'un petit coup dans l'épaule.

 _« Eh oh, Hawkeye ? »_

Je cligne des yeux de manière prononcée avant de leur adresser un grand sourire, heureux de les revoir. J'enlace le grand blond et son meilleur ami et rit à la remarque de Sam comme quoi la vie à la campagne m'aurait fait prendre du ventre. Je me tourne ensuite vers la plus jeune pour l'embrasser à son tour. Elle m'a l'air toujours aussi secrète mais fort heureusement, elle n'a plus l'air d'avoir de rancœur envers moi. Le faucon nous propose tout de suite de nous joindre à eux et leur petit apéritif ce que nous faisons tout de suite. De là, la soirée passa des plus chaleureusement, entre nous comme nous ne l'avions pas fait depuis si longtemps, même si malheureusement certains membres n'étaient pas présents car trop occupés sur Asgard ou même sur Terre- hein Tony ? La soirée terminée, nous partons dans nos appartements dédiés à chacun, accompagnée pour ma part de Natasha qui m'a supplié plus tôt de dormir avec elle.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille grâce ou plutôt à cause de Natasha qui me lance un jeans dans la figure. Je grogne et me lève en m'étirant. Je lui lance un regard faussement méchant avant d'aller me préparer dans la salle de bain. Elle est déjà toute prête, elle m'attend pour partir. Cinq minutes après, je suis déjà dehors et nous pouvons partir. Nous n'avons pas le temps de prendre notre petit déjeuner car nous avons un jet à prendre pour nous rendre en Sokovie. Natasha prit alors de quoi nous ravitailler dans un grand sac avant de nous rendre dans le hangar du QuinJet. Sur le trajet, nous saluons Steve et Sam qui ont choisis de ne pas nous accompagner pour cet « hommage » puis nous rejoignons enfin Wanda à bord du QuinJet qui elle, bien évidemment, tenait à venir. Je m'installe côté pilote et fait décoller l'engin. Lorsque nous avons atteint l'altitude souhaitée, j'active le pilotage automatique et rejoins les filles à l'arrière. Elles sont là, attablées à discuter autour d'un petit déjeuner. Je me dirige doucement vers elle pour ne pas les déranger dans leurs discussion avant de signaler ma présence d'un petit raclement de gorge. Elles relèvent le regard vers moi et me sourient toutes les deux.

 _« Je peux me joindre à vous les filles ? »_

 _« Mais oui, viens ! »_ me répond Natasha en tapotant de sa main le siège à sa droite.

Je m'installe alors à côté d'elle et elle me sert un café exactement comme je le veux, elle me connaît si bien. Wanda, quant à elle, est toujours silencieuse en ma présence. J'essaie alors de détendre l'atmosphère.

 _« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous mijotiez toutes les deux ? »_

 _« On prévoyait de te jeter du QuinJet ! »_

 _« Arf merde, j'espère que c'est plus d'actualité ! »_

Je vois Wanda qui rit derrière sa main, ça me rassure.

 _« Nah mais tu nous manquerais trop.. Mais oui, on parlait de toi._ » rappliqua Natasha.

 _« Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que vous disiez ? »_

 _« Je disais que si Pietro était toujours parmi nous, il se serait sûrement très bien entendu avec toi.. »_ Répondit Wanda, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.

 _« C'est pourtant pas l'impression que j'ai eu quand il me traitait de vieux. »_

 _« C'était son caractère, il te taquinait.. S'il ne t'appréciait pas il ne t'aurait jamais... »_ Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase mais nous comprenons tous de quoi elle voulait parler.  
Natasha tenta alors de changer de sujet pour faire abstraction du malaise qui s'installait et nous partons aussitôt dans diverses discussions, et cela tout le long du trajet. Au final, Wanda était plus décontractée et nos heures de vol passèrent dans une bonne ambiance.  
Nous atterrissons enfin en Sokovie. Il fait nuit et dehors, il neige. Wanda est postée à un des hublot du QuinJet avec un air mélancolique dans le regard. Je n'ose pas la déranger. Je m'en vais donc du côté de Natasha qui est en train de préparer des lits de fortune. Elle m'explique alors que la petite Maximoff est nostalgique de se retrouver ici et qu'elle lui a déjà dit que Pietro adorait la neige. J'acquiesce de la tête et décide de les laisser entre elles pour la nuit. Je vais donc m'installer sur un fauteuil où je ne tarde pas à m'endormir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **J** our J.  
Tôt le matin, alors que le soleil se lève à peine, Wanda elle-même vient nous réveiller. Apparemment, le moment de la journée préféré de Pietro était le matin, quand tout est encore endormit, glacé par le temps. Elle tient donc tout particulièrement à ce que nous partions à cet instant et que nous profitions du levé du soleil. Nous enfilons donc rapidement des vêtements chauds et de grosses vestes afin d'affronter l'hiver sokovien comme il se doit et nous quittons le QuinJet, sac sur le dos. Dehors, tout est blanc. Nous avons atterrit dans un champs pas loin de la ville, ou du moins du reste de la ville. Nous marchons par dessus les traces de pas de Wanda dans la neige en direction de celle-ci alors que tout est silencieux. Chacun est plongé dans ses pensées, cette marche dans le froid a quelque chose de spirituel. Quand nous atteignons la ville, il fait encore sombre, le ciel commence à peine a se teindre d'un doux orangé. Même ici, tout est calme. C'est fou comme dans ce pays comme dans la plupart des pays slaves tout est différents des États-Unis. Les villes sont pauvres, les bâtiments et les habitations semblent vides, voir presque abandonnées mais la faible lumière aux fenêtres laisse entrevoir quelques familles, quelques signes de vie. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de véhicules, les rues sont donc calmes et recouvertes de neige. On peut à peine distinguer quelques travailleurs à bicyclette, comme s'ils venaient d'un autre temps. Il est vrai que cette ville a été quittée par la majorité des gens qui y vivaient depuis les événements d'il y a tout juste un an, mais d'après Wanda, la Sokovie a toujours été comme ça, hors du temps. Wanda, d'ailleurs, me fascine. Elle est d'une telle générosité qu'elle s'arrêta plusieurs fois sur notre route pour venir en aide à des vieilles personnes ou à des animaux abandonnés. À la voir faire, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à son frère. Ces gamins ne méritaient décidément pas tout ça..  
Après avoir traversé la ville dans le silence, nous arrivons enfin devant l'immense gouffre où se trouvait un an plus tôt le centre-ville. Ce paysage est impressionnant, presque apocalyptique. Je m'avance tout près du bord du gouffre, devant mes pieds se trouve le vide où planent quelques oiseaux et, n'ayant pas le vertige, je me permet de me pencher en avant. Les filles derrières moi se saisissent de mes deux bras pour me retenir en arrière. Mais étonnamment, Natasha ne me sermonne pas, toutes deux restent silencieuses car nous savons tous que ça n'est pas le moment. Je recule alors et passe mes bras au dessus des épaules de mes deux équipières qui vont sans hésiter se blottir contre moi. Dans cette étreinte, nous fixons loin devant nous le lever du soleil qui fait du ciel ce magnifique tableau qui nous laisse sans voix. Tous les trois blottis les uns contre les autres, nous ne sentons même pas le froid, seule une légère brise nous caresse le visage. Je sens le pouls de Wanda s'accélérer contre moi, ses yeux se ferment et laissent échapper quelques larmes. Je lui embrasse alors le dessus de la tête avant de poser ma tête contre la sienne. Nous restons ainsi durant de nombreuses minutes, le temps que le spectacle que nous donne le ciel ne se dissipe et que Wanda décide de rompre le silence.

 _« Clint, Natasha.. Merci pour tout.. »_ Dit-elle d'une faible voix pleine d'émotion.

Natasha resserra l'étreinte autour de nous avant de lui répondre.

 _« De rien, c'est normal après tout.. »_

Je fini par répondre à mon tour, la décoiffant par automatisme.

 _« Y'a pas de quoi miss, ça nous tenait à cœur. »_

Je la vis sourire, amusée par mon geste. A cet instant je me sens libéré, mais en même temps, je ressens comme une boule au ventre. Je regrette tellement ce qu'il s'est passé et, il fautque je l'avoue, ce petite merdeux me manque. J'ai beau ne pas le connaître personnellement, c'était un gamin honnête avec un cœur énorme. J'aurais tellement aimé mieux le connaître..  
Une fois que le soleil a prit sa place dans le ciel, je sens les filles se décoller de moi pour aller marcher le long du gouffre, plus loin, côte à côte. Moi je pars à l'opposé, vers la ville, seul avec mes pensées les plus profondes. En marchant dans les rues de la ville qui commence peu à peu à se réveiller, j'imagine la vie qu'aurait eu Pietro s'il avait été vivant. Je le vois courir, m'insulter, faire le con et ça me fait sourire. Cet air mélancolique me donne la larme à l'œil. J'en viens même à rire tout seul, les gens doivent me prendre pour un fou mais bizarrement ça m'est égal, je me sens bien.  
Plus tard, je rejoins les filles en ville et, alors que nous sommes en train de discuter sur un banc près d'une fontaine glacée, Natasha reçoit un appel. Au début, elle l'ignore, ce jour est destiné à Pietro, pas au travail. Mais au bout de la seconde sonnerie, je lui fait signe de regarder, sait-on jamais si c'est urgent. Elle me dit que c'est Steve et elle se presse de répondre. Je ne comprend pas trop pourquoi elle s'écarte de nous pour le coup mais je la laisse faire. Wanda et moi restons là à le regarder au loin durant tout l'appel quand nous la voyons s'agiter, avoir d'étranges réactions. Nos regards se croisent, pleins d'interrogations. Elle raccroche et revient aussitôt, différente. J'essaie alors de comprend la situation.

 _« Nat', tout va bien ? »_

 _« Euh ouais.. Je.. J'ai quelque chose à faire, il faut que je vous laisse. »_

 _« Maintenant ? »_ répond Wanda, surprise.

 _« Oui, c'est une urgence. Ordre du Captain. »_

 _« Et il peut pas attendre, juste aujourd'hui.. ?_ » rajoutais-je, confus.

Je vois Natasha tenter de se sortir de ce pétrin avec difficulté alors qu'elle est toujours très professionnelle dans ce qu'elle fait. Cette réaction de sa part m'inquiète d'autant plus.

 _« Bon, écoutez, je fais vite ! On se rejoins plus tard d'accord ? Je suis vraiment désolée.. »_ rappliqua-t-elle avant de s'échapper. Au loin, téléphone à la main, on peut l'entendre dire à Steve qu'elle est prête et qu'ils peuvent venir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **J** e me retrouve alors seule face à Wanda tout aussi perdue que moi. On se regarde droit dans les yeux un moment, nos pensées pleines d'interrogations quand tout à coup, je la vois se relever d'un bond pour regarder dans la direction où est partie Natasha. Je me relève aussi, plus calmement et vais me placer à côté d'elle.

 _« Wanda ? »_

Elle ne me répond pas, mais je peux voir son regard prendre une teinte rouge, comme lorsqu'elle utilise ses pouvoirs.

 _« Wanda, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »_

J'empoigne son bras pour la faire réagir et cela marche. Elle tourne soudainement la tête vers moi et me fixe dans les yeux, son regard reprenant une teinte plus naturelle.

 _« Clint ! Je me suis concentrée sur Natasha et j'ai sentis un mal profond et beaucoup de danger.. Je ne sait pas ce qu'ils s'apprêtent à faire mais, nous devrions la suivre, on sait jamais. »_

 _« Entendu. »_ Je ne cherche pas à comprendre, j'acquiesce de la tête. Je suis totalement d'accord avec elle, tout ça est louche et encore plus du fait que Captain ne nous ait pas demandé de venir. Je saisis machinalement la main de la plus jeune et nous partons d'un pas rapide mais discret pour suivre notre chère Natasha, en faisant bien attention à ne pas être repérés- ce qui s'annonce très difficile vu le radar sur pattes qu'elle est.  
Le trajet s'annonça beaucoup plus long que prévu. Après avoir traversé la ville et rejoins les Avengers, Natasha avait pris une véhicule pour rejoindre la ville la plus proche, soit à de très nombreux kilomètres d'ici. Pour rester discrets, nous avons dû emprunter des voitures de civiles et se faire passer pour des paysans. Wanda qui n'était pas habituer aux missions en incognito trouvait parfois la situation amusante. Nous passons donc ainsi une bonne partie de la journée, entre choses sérieuses et gamineries, tout en imaginant ce que ferait Pietro à notre place. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, le groupe d'Avengers devant nous se décide à poser pied à terre devant un grand bâtiment gardé par des militaires, une sorte d'hôpital psychiatrique glauque à souhait. Ce paysage tout droit sortit d'un film de paranormal nous fit tout de suite penser à l'ancienne base scientifique de Strucker. Wanda me lance un dernier regard avant que nous partions suivre le groupe d'Avengers discrètement. Cette fois-ci il y avait Captain, Sam, Natasha mais aussi Tony et son ami Rhodey. Tous les cinq entreprirent devant nos yeux leur mission, et ce avec merveilles. « Alors comme ça on a autant la classe que ça pendant nos missions ? J'aimerais bien m'y voir. » pensais-je à cet instant. Mais les explosions et la situation dans laquelle s'étaient mis nos amis me firent vite sortir de mes pensées débiles. Je croise à nouveau le regard de la jeune Maximoff et, sans que nous n'ayons besoin de dire quoique ce soit, nous nous mettons d'accord sur le fait qu'il faut que nous intervenions. Tout à coup, nous sautons par dessus le muret derrière lequel nous étions caché et nous courrons en direction du bâtiment. Wanda écarte le grillage avec ses pouvoirs et nous passons sans problème à l'intérieur de l'enceinte. Tandis que nos amis sont en train de se battre non loin de là, nous décidons de pénétrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment en passant par une porte abandonnée par les gardes. Ainsi, nous ne nous faisons repérer ni par nos ennemis, ni par nos amis. A l'intérieur, je fais attention à ce que rien ne nous prenne par surprise, je fais même en sorte d'être le bouclier humain de la petite, je ne me pardonnerais jamais si elle aussi venait à être tuée voir même blessée. Notre attention nous mène vers un long couloir aux murs blancs, presque trop propres au milieu de ce bâtiment en ruine. Les néons au dessus de nos têtes clignotent et accentuent l'ambiance glauque de cet endroit. Au bout de ce couloir se trouve une porte en métal, nous essayons de l'ouvrir mais rien à faire, elle semble verrouillée par un mot de passe. Je profite alors de mon expérience en temps qu'espion du Shield pour essayer de décrypter le mot de passe mais malheureusement, je n'ai aucun matériel sur moi pour m'aider. C'est alors qu'une présence se fait ressentir derrière nous, au moment où Wanda me fait une tape dans le dos.

 _« Bah alors Robin de bois, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On t'avais pas invité pourtant ? »_ lança Tony dans son armure.

 _« Faut croire que vous aimez vous amuser sans nous ? »_ répondais-je assez froidement.

 _« Écoute Clint, si Cap' vous a pas demandé de venir c'est pour une bonne raison. Faîtes lui confiance et partez d'ici. Promis, je lui dirais pas que vous êtes venus. »_

 _«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si secret ici, en Sokovie pour que vous nous mettiez à l'écart comme ça ? »_ lança Wanda à son tour.

 _« Vous n'aimeriez pas savoir. »_ rappliqua Tony, plus sérieux que je ne l'avais encore jamais vu.

Wanda me regarde alors, sourcils froncés, comme si elle me demandait mon avis. Mais à cet instant, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ai pas envie d'obéir, je tiens vraiment à savoir ce qui se cache derrière tout ça. C'est comme si au fond de moi quelque chose me pousse à rester. On se retourne alors tous deux vers Tony, et je me décide à parler pour nous deux.

 _« Tony, tu peux dégommer cette porte ? »_

Je vois le milliaire se mordre les lèvres un instant, rongé par l'hésitation. Il sait qu''il ne doit pas désobéir aux ordres mais visiblement, lui aussi a envie de nous montrer ce qu'i l'intérieur de cette pièce. Trop de secrets ont déjà détruit les Avengers. Il finit ainsi par acquiescer de la tête, tout en râlant. On le remercie avant de nous écarter rapidement. De là, Stark pose un dispositif créé spécialement pour « faire péter les serrures » comme il le dit si bien. Trois, deux, un, et un bruit sourd se propage dans tout le couloir. Un léger nuage de poussière est apparu près de la porte quand Tony se saisit de la poignée. Il nous lance alors un dernier regard.

 _« Vous êtes sûrs que vous voulez entrer ?.. »_

Nous n'avons pas vraiment la réponse à sa question mais nous faisons tous deux « oui » de la tête, comme par automatisme. De là, il ouvre la porte et une puissante lumière blanche nous éblouit. On peut difficilement distinguer les longs néons au plafonds mais la pièce est elle encore brouillée par un brouillard de poussières dû à l'explosion. Mais quand celui-ci se dissipe, j'entends derrière moi Wanda qui crie. Devant moi se trouve dans un lit, menottés et inerte le jeune Maximoff que nous avons enterré l'année dernière.  
Sur le coup mon cœur manque un battement. Mes oreilles sifflent, j'ai l'impression d'être dans de l'eau. Je vois Wanda courir devant moi pour rejoindre son frère au ralentit, tous mes sens sont chamboulés. Elle s'écroule devant le lit en voyant qu'il est vivant tandis que moi, je reste à l'entrée, tremblant. Derrière moi Tony pose une main dans mon dos, il voit très bien à mon teint que je peux chavirer à tout moment. C'est étrange comme à cet instant je n'éprouve pas une émotion précise. Je suis ente la joie, la rage et l'impuissance. Je n'arrive pas encore à me rendre compte qu'il est vivant, mais il est tout de même là, devant mes yeux. Cependant rien ne me prouve qu'il est vraiment vivant car il est si pâle, encore plus qu'habituellement, il est presque grisâtre. Ses yeux sont clos et il a un masque pour respirer sur le nez. En plus de cela, il est attaché, comme si dans cet état il pouvait faire quelque chose pour s'échapper.. A cet instant je me promet de tuer ceux qui lui ont fait ça, même si je me réjouis qu'il soit finalement vivant. Vivant d'accord, mais à quel prix ? Est-il toujours lui-même ou est-il une simple marionnette vide ? Trop de questions bousculent mon esprit quand mes paupières se font lourdes, tout devient trouble, tout devient noir, je tombe.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! Me revoilà aujourd'hui avec le second chapitre de ma petite fiction adorée!  
Franchement, je me suis jamais autant passionnée à écrire quelque chose. *v*_  
 _Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont écrit des review, ça m'a fait super plaisir, merci merciii~_  
 _J'espère que la suite vous plairas! Et n'hésitez toujours pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!  
Voilà voilà, bonne lecture~ ;3_

* * *

C'est le vide total.  
Tout est encore noir, mais j'entends le chant de quelques oiseaux non loin de moi. Du même temps, une légère brise me caresse le visage, accompagnant avec elle une douce odeur de nature, celle que je peux sentir le matin, chez moi, lorsque j'ouvre les fenêtres de notre chambre à Laura et à moi. À cet instant, je me sens bien. Mes paupières se font plus légères et je parviens enfin à ouvrir les yeux. La lumière extérieure m'éblouit ce qui me fait les plisser. Je ressens alors une présence familière non loin de moi. Cette silhouette encore indistincte s'approche rapidement et une fois à mon chevet, pose sa main par dessus la mienne.

 _« Clint ! Tu es réveillé ! »_ s'écria Natasha, que je reconnu à sa voix.

Je me frotte les yeux de ma main libre et la salle où je me trouve apparaît enfin à mes yeux. Je reconnais cette chambre, c'est une de celles du Shield, dans l'aile médicale. Tout y est paisible, la fenêtre est très légèrement ouverte et donne sur le parc où s'entraînent et courent des agents du Shield. Le léger rideau ondule sous la brise, cela a quelque chose d'apaisant. À ma gauche, sur une commode se trouve un bouquet qui semble fraîchement cueillit. Natasha me dit qu'il vient de Wanda. À entendre ce nom, je sursaute et me redresse dans mon lit. La rousse me regarde alors avec interrogation. À cet instant, quelques souvenirs de la veille me reviennent à l'esprit. Je nous revois tous les trois en Sokovie, blottis dans la neige en pensant à lui, à Pietro. Ce nom me prend les tripes. Je revois alors ce long couloir blanc, cette étroite porte métallique qui s'ouvre dans un nuage de poussière. Et enfin, je le revois, inerte mais vivant sur ce lit drapé de blanc. J'empoigne les draps de mon propre lit et les tire brusquement à mes pieds. Natasha me regarde, figée. Je la regarde à mon tour, pressé.

 _« Où est-ce qu'il est ? »_

 _« De quoi ? »_

 _« Pietro ! »_

Elle soupire et me caresse le dessus de la main.

 _« Encore un cauchemar Clint.. ? »_

Je doute de moi-même mais les images qui me reviennent à l'esprit sont si claires, si détaillées qu'elles ne peuvent pas venir d'un rêve. Mes traits se durcissent et cela semble la mettre mal à l'aise.

 _« Natasha. Dis-moi où il est. »_

Encore une fois, je la sens hésitante. Décidément, avec moi elle ne peut pas jouer un autre rôle.  
Elle baisse les yeux et m'ignore avant de me répondre totalement à côté.

 _« Tu as fait un malaise hier, en Sokovie.  
Apparemment ton système immunitaire a fichu le camp avec le froid qu'il y faisait.. »_

 _« Très bien récité, ton texte.. »_ Lui répondis-je froidement.  
Je n'aime pas la faire souffrir et je ne lui en veut pas d'avoir fait ça. Mais à cet instant, je ne me contrôle pas totalement. Je rapplique alors :

 _« Wanda, elle est par ici elle au moins ?  
Ou vous l'avez endormie pour lui raconter des cracks à elle aussi ? »_

Avant même que Natasha ait le temps de répondre à ma provocation, une fine silhouette prit place dans mon champ de vision. C'était Wanda, blottie dans son châle rouge.

 _« Je suis là Clint._ » intervient-elle de sa douce voix.

Mon regard s'éclaircit à sa vue. Elle est comme la réponse aux questions que je me pose. Elle s'approche et s'installe à côté de moi, sur le rebord du lit pour plonger son regard dans le miens.  
Elle commence alors à parler :

 _«_ _Tu vas mieux ? »_

 _« Moi oui. Et toi ? Et-»_

Elle me coupe la parole :  
 _«_ _Je vais bien._ _»_

Son regard regagne le sol quand elle reprend.

 _«_ _Écoute Clint, si elle t'a mentis tout à l'heure c'était pour te préserver._ _»_

 _«_ _Comment ça me préserver ? J'suis pas un enfant. »_

 _« Là n'est pas la question. Nous n'étions pas censé apprendre qu'il est vivant aussi brutalement._  
 _C'est un trop gros choc, tu peux le comprendre ça.. »_

 _« Oui, c'est sûr, mais c'est trop tard._  
 _Puis tu as l'air de bien le prendre toi... »_

 _« C'est vrai. Il est vivant, c'est tout ce que je voulais.»_

Je suis agité, je ne peux pas empêcher de me lever du lit.

 _«_ _Et bien moi aussi._ _»_

Toujours assise, Wanda ne me quitte pas des yeux. Dans son regard je peux voir comme de la peine. Peut-être qu'elle en a pour moi ? Ou peut-être est-ce pour son frère.

 _«_ _Clint, tu devrais faire attention à toi. »_ Rajoute-t-elle.

 _« Je me reposerai une fois que je l'aurais vu.»_

Il faut vraiment que je le vois. Il faut que je sois certain qu'il est bien vivant, que tout ça n'est pas le fruit de mon imagination. Debout, entre Natasha qui évite encore mon regard et Wanda qui elle, au contraire, me fixe du sien, je prends une grande inspiration. Je leur lance un dernier regard avant de prendre le pas vers la sortie, m'échappant ainsi de la chambre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je suis pieds nus et seulement vêtu d'un survêtement du Shield quand je sors de celle-ci. Les filles n'essaient même plus de me retenir et restent à l'intérieur. Dans le couloir, il n'y a personne, tout est vide et le moindre bruit résonne. À chaque pas que je fais, je sens mon cœur s'accélérer. Comme si au fur et à mesure que je m'approche du but, le poids de cette nouvelle se fait de plus en plus lourd. Je suis excité, mais j'ai aussi très peur. Wanda avait raison, tout cela est bien trop précipité, mais je ne peux pas attendre, pas maintenant. Je sais qu'il est vivant, ce serait une torture pour moi de ne pas aller le voir, de ne pas constater qu'il est en vie de mes propres yeux. Alors que je suis plongé dans mes pensées, à me mordre nerveusement les lèvres, je croise le chemin d'une toute première personne. C'est Tony, oui, encore lui. Il m'avait permis la veille de le voir alors qu'il n'en avait pas la permission, et pour cela je lui dois beaucoup. Arrivés face à face, nous nous arrêtons. Il me regarde, un sourcil légèrement haussé, mais il n'a pas l'air choqué de moi voir errer ici. Il se contente alors de me saluer d'un mouvement de tête.

 _«_ _Barton._ _»_

Moi, je le regarde avec interrogation, je ne sais pas vraiment comment il va réagir, je ne sais pas s'il va me barrer le passage et m'empêcher de le voir ou si, comme hier, il va me laisser la liberté de faire ce que je veux. Mais pour ne pas paraître trop bizarre, je me contente moi aussi de le saluer.

 _«_ _Stark._ _»_

Cependant, son regard se fait de plus en plus poussé. C'est comme s'il attendait quelque chose de moi. Je le trouve même bizarre. C'est bien la première fois que je le vois aussi posé et sérieux, il ne m'envoie même pas une petite pique sur ma tenue ni rien.. Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans sa tête ? À croire que les derniers événements l'ont touché lui aussi, bien que le jeune Maximoff ne le tenait pas particulièrement dans son cœur.. - Il finit cependant par couper court à mes cogitations en lançant la discussion. Cela reste Tony après tout.

 _«_ _Me fais pas regretter de t'avoir montré l'gamin hier, ok ?_ _»_

Sa remarque me rassure, j'en souris même.

 _«_ _Pourquoi j'te ferais regretter ? »_

 _« On m'a encore passé un savon à cause de tout ça... Mais j'assume... »_

 _« Mais encore ? »_

 _« Ce que je veux dire c'est que.. rah- Fais attention à toi mon vieux. Faut pas que ça te prenne trop à cœur ce que tu vas voir.»_

Cette dernière phrase me refroidit directement. Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que je vais voir au juste ? À quoi dois-je m'attendre pour qu'il me parle d'une telle sorte ? Je m'attends au pire. À ce moment là, mes traits se durcissent, j'ai vraiment l'impression que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Sinon pourquoi tout le monde essaierait de me protéger en me mentant et en étant bien trop gentil avec moi ? J'ai si peur que j'abandonne Tony sans même lui répondre, poursuivant ma route dans les couloirs de l'aile médicale et cette fois-ci, en courant. J'ignore où ils l'ont mis mais je sais où se trouve le compartiment de soins intensifs où très peu d'agents ont l'autorisation d'accès. Par chance, quand j'arrive devant la porte scellée, je tombe sur Steve. Sur le coup, je me dis plutôt que c'est de la malchance. Le Captain n'est pas du genre à manquer aux règles, il ne me laissera jamais entrer. Et puis, qui d'autre que lui aurait passé un savon à Tony ? - Mais étonnement, il soupire et m'ouvre lui-même la porte. Je suis vraiment mauvaise langue. À le voir, j'ai l'impression qu'il a pitié de moi lui aussi. Ou alors il a finit par compatir à la connerie de Tony, je sais pas. Enfin bref, de là, je le remercie d'un rapide mouvement de la tête et je me presse à l'intérieur du compartiment sécurisé. Avant de referme le sas derrière moi, il m'envoie un bref « Numéro 11 ». Ok, au moins comme ça je sais dans quelle chambre se trouve Pietro. Elle est même là bas, en face de moi, au fond du couloir. Je sers les poings et marche d'un pas décidé vers celle-ci. Sur la porte qui mène à lui se trouve un petit panneau où est marqué quelques consignes de sécurité. Apparemment, il faut que je porte au minimum un masque. Je me presse donc de fouiller dans les chariots médicaux qui se trouvent non loin de moi et je finis par en trouve un. Je le met donc rapidement sur mon visage avant de retourner face à la porte, cette fameuse porte marquée d'un « N°11 » en métal blanc. À cet instant mon cœur bat excessivement vite, j'en ai même du mal à respirer. J'essaie de me reprendre, j'ai déjà eu des expériences difficiles dans ma vie, il ne faut pas que je me mette dans un état pareil. Si je suis ici c'est parce que j'en ai envie, sinon fallait que je reste dans mon lit comme on me l'a proposé plus tôt. Je ferme les yeux et me mets quelques claques sur le front. J'entends alors la voix de Laura me dire « Allez Hawkeye, on se bouge ! ». Même quand elle n'est pas là elle me rassure, je l'adore. Quand j'ouvre enfin les yeux, je suis prêt et décidé à entrer. Je me saisis donc rapidement de la poignée pour la pousser brièvement, entraînant la porte avec elle.

La porte est maintenant grande ouverte et devant mes yeux se trouve Pietro, allongé sur le lit. Il est visiblement endormit. Moi, je suis encore bloqué sous le pas de la porte. Je le regarde sans aucune expression apparente alors que mon cœur lui, est en train de s'emballer de trop, j'en ai la chair de poule. À le voir comme ça, les souvenirs de la veille me reviennent à l'esprit douloureusement. Je finis par refermer la porte derrière moi et,en m'avançant vers lui, je me rend compte qu'il n'est plus sous respirateur, je peux même entendre le battement de son cœur au travers de l'appareil où il est branché. Enfin, cela reste tout de même douloureux de le voir comme ça.. - Posté à son chevet, mes jambes sont tremblantes. Je ne sais pas non plus quoi faire de mes mains, je n'arrête pas de me triturer les doigts et les vêtements par nervosité, je dois être insupportable à regarder. Je crois que la seule chose que j'ai envie de faire c'est de crier un bon coût et surtout, de serrer ce foutu gamin dans mes bras. Merde, qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour qu'il se réveille en pleine forme et qu'il recommence à m'emmerder, comme avant.. Mais bon, apparemment ça n'est pas prêt d'arriver. Le pauvre m'a l'air dans un sale état, il va falloir que je sois patient, et je le serai. J'attrape donc le fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce et l'approche au plus prêt de son chevet. Je m'assois ensuite et m'accoude à son lit, ne décrochant plus mon regard de son visage endormit. Il a l'air tellement gentil quand il dort, on aurait presque pas l'impression que c'est un chieur lorsqu'il est éveillé. - Je me surprend moi-même à penser des choses aussi idiotes. Insulter ce pauvre gamin dans mes pensées, c'est bien la dernière chose que j'aurais imaginé dans un moment pareil. Cela doit être ma manière de me rassurer. - Je me retrouve alors à scruter la moindre bouclette d'argent qui lui tombe sur le visage, mourant d'envie de la lui remettre en place. Mais je n'ose pas le toucher, je n'y arrive pas. Je reste donc planté dans cette même position durant de longues heures mais ça ne m'est pas pénible, je suis même content d'être là. Mon cœur finit même par reprendre un rythme normal. Je m'apaise même au point de m'endormir le visage sur mes bras encore accoudés au lit.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je suis encore endormis quand j'entends quelqu'un tousser. Sur le coup, je ne bronche pas. Mais au fur et à mesure, à l'entendre s'étouffer, je me réveille et me redresse brusquement. À ce moment là, quand mon regard se pose sur Pietro éveillé, je me prend comme une baffe au travers de la figure. Le voir animé est une chose si.. inimaginable ? Je reste un moment bloqué à le fixer des yeux bêtement quand je me souviens que oui, il est train de s'étouffer et qu'il serait peut-être temps de lui venir en aide. Je me lève alors précipitamment et l'attrape machinalement par les épaules pour le redresser. Il est alors presque assis, mais encore trop faible pour tenir seul alors je passe mon bras dans son dos pour le retenir.

 _«_ _Pietro ! Ç-ça va aller ?_ _»_

Mon cœur est repartit comme une flèche, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une piqûre d'adrénaline. Et cela empire quand je me rend compte que je le touche et que cette fois c'est pour de vrai, ce n'est pas un de mes foutus cauchemars. À cet instant je suis entre l'excitation et la peur de ce qui lui arrive. J'essaie donc de me calmer, en bon adulte responsable et de lui venir en aide du mieux que je le peux. En plus de cela, il ne me répond pas, il continue de tousser, preuve même qu'il va mal. Il est penché en avant, une main recouvrant la partie basse de son visage et le regard perdu vers le lit. Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passe lui non plus. - Heureusement, sa toux se calme assez rapidement, il peut de nouveau respirer normalement, enfin, même si je l'entends inspirer péniblement à chaque inspiration. Je le vois alors se calmer, c'est là qu'il dédaigne enfin à relever son regard vers moi. Lorsque nos regards se croisent, mon cœur manque un battement et j'ai comme une affreuse boule au ventre. Je déglutis et n'ose pas parler, ou du moins, je n'y arrive plus. Ma voix est nouée par ce sentiment à la fois douloureux et euphorique qui me prend à cet instant. Les quelques secondes où il me regarde silencieusement me paraissent durer une éternité. - Mais étonnement, celui qui coupa ce lourd silence ne fut pas celui auquel je m'attendais. Pietro se mit à parler :

 _«_ _Tu l'avais pas vue venir celle là-_ _»_

Sa voix est toute faible, encore plus enfantine que d'habitude mais elle a plus d'effet que n'importe laquelle sur mon esprit. Bon sang, je l'entends, pour de vrai ! En plus de cela, je le vois me sourire. Un très léger sourire en coin qui suffit à m'achever. Je reste con un instant avant de répondre à son sourire, totalement égayé par la situation.

 _«_ _Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, merdeux._ _»_

Nous revoilà à nous taquiner, comme il y a tout juste un an. Je me plaignais à l'époque mais en fait, c'est un putain de plaisir de chercher ce gamin. Surtout quand c'est pour le voir rire, comme là, devant mes yeux. Ce petit rire de cherche-merde que j'aime tant et qui, même s'il est court car visiblement douloureux, me rend vachement heureux. - Il rapplique alors, à mon plus grand plaisir :

 _«_ _J'm'attendais à mieux comme visite à mon réveil._ _»_

Je secoue alors la tête d'un air faussement exaspéré tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

 _«_ _Qui est-ce que tu pouvais espérer de mieux que moi ? »_

 _« J'sais pas, n'importe qui. »_

 _« Ah ouais, même Stark ?»_

Je le vois grimacer comme un enfant devant des épinards et ça me fait rire.

 _«_ _Nah, faut pas abuser non plus._ _»_

 _«_ _Tss.._ _»_  
Je fais mine de soupirer et j'attrape son coussin pour bien le lui placer dans le dos afin qu'il s'installe plus confortablement. De là, je l'attrape par dessous les bras et le remonte sur le lit pour qu'il puisse rester plus ou moins assis. D'ailleurs, ça a l'air de l'étonner que je fasse ça, que j'entreprenne des choses comme ça, comme si c'était mon gosse. Moi aussi je m'étonne en fait, j'ai du développer un instinct protecteur envers lui après tout ce qui c'est passé. - Je me redresse ensuite et le regarde, un petit sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres. Lui me fixe, le regard plein d'interrogation. Comme ça il paraît encore plus innocent et enfantin. S'il n'avait pas sa barbe de quelques jours je n'aurais pas imaginé qu'il ait la vingtaine. - Je rapplique alors :

 _«_ _Quoi ? T'es pas mieux installé comme ça ?_ _»_

Il ne me répond pas, il se contente d'acquiescer mes paroles d'un mouvement de la tête.  
Je me rassois alors sur le fauteuil à côté de lui, une nouvelle fois accoudé au rebord de son lit.  
Je reprends ensuite :

 _«_ _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?_ _»_

Il fait une drôle de moue, son regard perd de sa confiance et il se met à tripoter du bout de ses longs doigts le tuyau qui passe sur son visage jusque son nez. Je le sens mal à l'aise, il ne répond toujours pas.

 _«_ _Pietro ? Ça ne va pas ?_ _»_

Finalement, il relève les yeux vers moi et me répond enfin :

 _«_ _On a gagné ?_ _»_

Sur le coup, je ne comprend pas de quoi il veut parler. Puis je me souviens qu'il y a un an, nous étions sur le champ de bataille, ensemble. Merde, mais ça veut dire qu'il n'a pas conscience de ce qu'il c'est passé ? Il ne s'est pas réveillé depuis.. sa mort. Comment est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui expliquer ? Je ne peux pas me permettre de lui mentir pour le préserver à mon tour, je sais qu'il n'aimerait pas ça.

 _«_ _Euh..Oui, forcément. !_ _»_

Il me regarde, un poil sceptique.

 _«_ _Et Wanda, elle a tout déchiré hein ?_ _»_

 _«_ _Ah ouais, ça c'est clair, heureusement qu'on l'avait avec nous !_ _»_

Je le vois sourire très légèrement, il doit penser à elle.

 _«_ _Je peux la voir ?_ _»_

 _«_ _Ouais, bien sûr. Mais euh, là je sais pas où elle est.. Après peut-être ?_ _»_

 _«_ _D'accord.._ _»_

Un nouveau petit silence s'installe. Je n'aime pas trop ça. Je préfère quand il parle, en plus j'adore son accent de l'Est, j'ai même l'impression qu'il l'a encore plus prononcé qu'avant.  
Je me décide donc de vite couper ce blanc avant qu'il ne devienne trop embarrassant :

 _«_ _Sinon ça va ? T'es pas trop fatigué, t'as pas mal quelque part ?_ _»_

Je le vois passer ses mains sur son torse comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

 _«_ _Bah.. Non, c'est bizarre. J'ai déjà plus mes blessures. Vous avez fait comment ?_ _»_

Merde, qu'est-ce que je peux répondre face à ça ? Je vais vraiment être obligé de lui dire la vérité.

 _«_ _Nous, on a rien fait._ _»_

Il me regarde de nouveau et incline légèrement sa tête sur le côté, m'interrogeant.

 _«_ _Comment ça vous avez rien fait ?_ _»_

Je prend une grande inspiration et me lance :

 _«_ _Écoute Pietro... Faut que je te dise quelque chose._ _»_

Il appuie un peu plus son regard sur moi, comme pour me faire cracher le morceau. Je reprends donc :

 _«_ _Quand tu.. Quand tu nous as sauvé le gamin est moi...tu es mort._ _»_

Je fronce les sourcils en me remémorant ce douloureux souvenir. Ses traits à lui aussi se durcissent, il doit être totalement perdu le pauvre. Je continue alors mes explications :

 _«_ _Après la bataille, on t'a enterré et... On a essayé de faire notre deuil chacun de notre côté.. Ça n'a pas été facile, loin de là.. »_

 _« M-mais.. N-non, je, j'suis pas mort, j'suis là ?»_

Sa voix se crispe et il s'agrippe systématiquement à mon bras, reprenant à son tour :

 _«_ _P-pourquoi est-ce que j'suis vivant ?!_ _»_

Je me relève et pose ma main par dessus la sienne, tentant tant bien que mal de le rassurer.

 _«_ _Hey, calme toi, tout va bien ! Tu es bien vivant, et t'imagines même pas comme on est heureux de te revoir. Mais, c'est vrai qu'on ne sait pas comment ça se fait que tu le sois.. Jusque hier j'en savais rien moi. On- on était en Sokovie, ta sœur, Natasha et moi.. On voulait d'ailleurs te rendre un hommage quand.. Bah on t'a retrouvé dans une sorte d'hôpital abandonné.. Les taré d'Hydra ont Dieu seul sait comment réussit à te réanimer._ _»_

Ses yeux deviennent rouges et vitreux, j'ai le sentiment qu'il se retient de pleurer. Il ne lâche pas mon bras.

 _«_ _Un hommage.. ? Mais ça fait combien de temps ?_ _»_

Sa voix est tremblante et son accent est d'autant plus marqué.  
Je le regarde d'un regard compatissant, touché de le voir dans cet état.

 _«_ _Un an._ _»_

Il prend une soudaine inspiration, comme s'il avait été en apnée jusque là. Inquiet, j'ai le réflexe de lui serrer la main. Je reprends ensuite :

 _«_ _Hey, gamin, t'inquiète pas ! C'est fini maintenant, t'es de retour parmi nous et on est là pour toi, Wanda, moi, tout le monde. On laissera plus personne te faire du mal, j'te le promet._ _»_

Je lui souris avec bienveillance et viens tout naturellement le prendre dans mes bras. Il semble une nouvelle fois surpris par mon geste mais vient tout de même se blottir contre moi. Je sens son souffle chaud sur mon épaule quand je viens lui caresser le dos. Qui aurait cru il y a un an que j'aurais pu faire un câlin à ce petit con ? Et dire que j'en avais rêvé pendant toute l'année.. -  
Je le sens peu de temps après poser sa tête sur mon épaule, se décontractant un peu. J'ai le sentiment qu'il se laisse enfin pleurer, ce que je pu confirmer rapidement en l'entendant renifler. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais ça me fait sourire. Savoir que ce petit merdeux a des faiblesses et un cœur comme tout le monde le rend plus accessible et donc d'autant plus touchant. - Je ferme les yeux et profite de ce petit moment de calme qui, après tout ce stresse me fait tellement de bien. Au même moment, je me fait la promesse de m'occuper de lui toute ma vie. Après tout, je le lui dois bien.


End file.
